Marvel's Reclaimed
by keeperofwords
Summary: After renouncing Shield some eighteen months back,Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter have finally settled into a new routine and life. They have left lifestyle they sacrificed their careers for and moved on with their lives together. That is till Phil Coulson shows up on a California beach one afternoon. He has an offer and a mission for them that only trusts them to do. Will they?
1. Chapter 1

"Shield's Reclaimed"

AN: My muse's reaction to Bobbi and Hunter's exit from AOS. While I look forward to their new show, I will miss them interacting with Shield and their characters. This story is a way to accomplish just that. It is AU because I seriously doubt Marvel's powers at be to go into the same direction I plan to. This story will contain most of our beloved AOS characters. It is rated T to begin with. I may change to M. Not sure yet. Bobbi/Hunter pairing. Skye will be a primary character in this one too.

Below is the prologue so its short.

Please review and give you your feels.

Shall I continue?

CH 1 Prologue

"Coulson and Lola"

The red and white Corvette sparkled in the California sunshine as Phil Coulson drove up the winding highway road towards the beach. After spending more time than not either cooped up in his office, in a meeting or on a plane, he could already feel his blood pressure lowering. While he was going to his particular destination for a reason, he had cleared his schedule to be free the entire day if necessary. Only a handful of people knew of his plan and of who he was trying to recruit to carry it out. The United States President, Commander Talbot and Melinda May were aware. The first two giving reluctant approval. The latter giving him her unwavering loyalty and support. All too soon he reached his destination. Coulson pulled off the highway and into a fairly busy parking lot. Finding an empty parking slot, Phil Coulson parked and got out of his vehicle. He adjusted his sunglasses as he started down the well-traveled path to the public beach.

He had dressed the part to blend into the public enjoying a day at the shore. It would not do for him to show up in his typical suit and dress shirt. He put his car keys in his kaki cargo shorts and scanned the beach for his targets. He knew their routine. He had kept tabs on them for a year and a half thereabouts. Maybe they knew that. Maybe they did not. It seemed a lifetime ago they had even made eye contact with each other. When they parted, Phil Coulson had felt it was not the last he would see them though.

Seabirds dove down and up catching pieces of bread thrown by children. A Volleyball game was going on near the pier. Coulson bypassed both walking further up the shore past a trio of families playing with young children at the water's edge. He saw surfers riding their boards waiting for the perfect wave. He stared at them for a moment then made his way to the lifeguard tower.

"Your legs are as white as a baby's butt," the lifeguard remarked in a British accent. "Not getting your vitamin D Coulson?" the lifeguard jabbed keeping his eyes on the ocean waves he was guarding from his tower.

"Not say that I have had a lot of down time as of late Hunter," Phil Coulson looked up at his former agent shielding his eyes from the sun as he stared at his former colleague at Shield. "Not to mention I don't pull the California look off as well as you do. But today seemed like a good day to get out into the sunshine. Beautiful day."

"Social call then mate?" the lifeguard asked blowing his whistle at a couple of teenagers roughhousing around some little children picking up sea shells very close to the water.

"Maybe..." Phil Coulson said cryptically. "Bobbi nearby?" the director of Shield asked politely. "I know your shift is over in five minutes."

"I won't even ask how you knew that," Lance spoke with amused irritation. "Thanks for getting that tail off of us in Savannah mate."

Phil Coulson merely nodded scanning the beach and water leaning against the lifeguard stand.

"Bob, should be here momentarily," Lance told her. "She signaled me when she spotted you coming down to the beach. We just got to wait for her to catch a good wave."

Phil Coulson knew he should not be surprised. He kept his face impassive as he looked in the direction of Hunter's pointing finger. A long surfer was getting on her board setting herself up to ride a giant wave. He recognized the stance immediately. He never knew that Mockingbird was a surfer.

"Can we meet? Say at that beach bar you frequent four nights a week?" Phil asked suppressing a smirk as Lance Hunter's eyes widened.

"You buying first round and I think we can meet you there," Lance remarked surprised but not surprised how much Phil Coulson seemed to know about his daily life it seemed. The former spy had suspected a friendly shadow for the first nine months after leaving Shield. But since arriving and settling in San Diego, it had been quiet. There seemed to be no threats or friendlies. He had joked with Bobbi that Hydra must not like sand in their underpants.

"See you in an hour then," Coulson spoke nodding at the woman who was walking out of the water holding a red surf board the color of his beloved Lola.

"This just has to work," Coulson thought to himself as he got into Lola and started the engine. A lot was riding on this. A lot was riding on Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter.

He had recruited both into joining Shield when he resurrected it almost three and a half years back. Phil Coulson hoped he could do so again.


	2. Reclaimed Ch 2 Senior Director Hill

Thanks to those of you who read the first chapter, are now following, favoring and have sent a review.

Please feed my muse and send a review. I would love to hear what you think of the story.

Chapter 2 "Senior Director Hill"

Bobbi Morse scanned the parking lot as she got off of her black 2016 Indian Darkhorse motorcycle. The former Shield agent took off her helmet and shook out her long blonde hair. Beside her, the former agent caught Lance Hunter getting off his Norton's Dominator Bike and took his helmet off as well. Just because Bobbi was no longer in Shield did not mean she could not play with her toys. Shield had left her and Hunter with a sizable retirement fund that had them set for life. With her attitude now to live life to the fullest and enjoy it, Morse was doing just. Motorcycles, Surfing and a membership to the local dojo was her replaced her regimented training and ops. Her training still held though. Instinctively, Bobbi scanned the parking accessing for both threats and any clue to why Coulson had contacted her and Hunter.

The usual midweek vehicles were in the parking lot. A couple of hybrids, cross-over vehicles, the yellow Hummer that seemed to be here every night. There was not one but two parked in the lot that were not regulars. A red white 1962 Corvette that Bobbi recognized as Phil Coulson's personal vehicle. Parked right beside it was a blue-gray hard top Jeep Wrangler.

 _Was Coulson together with someone or was this pure coincidence?_ Bobbi wondered noticing that while she had been checking the parking lot, Hunter seemed to be scanning the road and shadowed areas around the property where a person may be tempted to hide. She and Hunter were a good team like that. They did what came naturally and when they had to renounce Shield it all became a necessity. As almost synchronized, both Morse and Hunter felt again for their concealed weapons and gave each other a silent nod in readiness.

Neither knew what to expect but also knew it was Shield's policy to surprise a target. Both knew Coulson could have approached his much differently. They could have been intercepted, covertly extracted after being drugged and then woken up to have a "chat" in some interrogation room. Instead Phil Coulson had strolled across a sandy beach and asked them to come have a drink with them. So both were here and feeling mixed emotions about it.

"I am not getting of those weird vibes and don't see any eyes on us," Hunter told Bobbi. "Shall we go see what our esteemed former boss wants?"

"Lets roll," Bobbi answered in response letting her fingers brush against Lance's for a moment before stepping aside for Hunter to open the bar's door. "I'm thirsty"

"Coulson offered to buy us a drink. I say he owes us more like a steak dinner. Come to think about it, I think he owes us a lot more like a beach house in Malibu, our own flying convertible. ." Hunter grumbled.

"Shut up Hunter" Bobbi rolled her eyes as she scanned the dark bar for Coulson and possibly the owner of the Jeep that had been parked right beside Coulson's Lola. Nobody was sitting at the bar. The tables in the dark corner were empty.

"Who is the brunette hottie?" Hunter asked innocently nodding his head towards the billiards area sitting off to the side "Coulson's got a new squeeze," Lance Hunter leaned over and spoke to Bobbi tipping his head in the direction of the pool table. Bobbi turned her head curiously a brunette with shoulder length hair in a dark black button down shirt and black jeans was leaning over a pool table breaking the balls. Beside her on a stool sitting against the wall was Phil Coulson drinking a beer. Neither looked up from their game but both former spies were keenly aware that both probably had been aware of their presence the minute they walked through the door. "Nice piece of . ."

"Hunter, put your tongue back into your mouth," Bobbi growled "Do you know that woman was Shield's second most important person in the world till it fell? The official story is she works for Iron Man's Tony Stark but those in the espionage circles know she is running the whole show with Coulson the front man."

"Got it. Don't piss off leggy brunette," Lance quipped in understanding. His eyes bulged when the object of their discussion shot him a steely look. "Let me guess, she reads lips and understood every fuckin thing I said."

"Pretty much and none of your crass humor. Melinda May was her S.O. and I have no doubt that she can probably still knock you on your ass before you could wink at her," Bobbi told Hunter evenly making her way through the crowd to go to the bar to order a beer. Neither were surprised when the bartender mentioned that their bar tab had already been paid. Both just took their beers and walked outside the bar's side door onto the late afternoon sunshine. They grabbed a table in a solitary corner under a large shade tree and then took a seat to wait.

"This has been my first break from working since I was in the academy," Bobbi told Hunter sipping on her drink. "Baring when we ran off and eloped," the blonde clarified. "Been . . . . nice . ."

"Nice?' Hunter said grunting not believing Bobbi for an instant. "We have to live off the grid. Always watching over our shoulders, we have no identities and for the most part no back-up." Lance looked over at the billiards table where the Shield' most powerful finishing their game then back to his partner. "What is your gut telling about why Coulson is here?"

"It could be anything. He could have news. It could strictly be him touching base or warning us about something," Bobbi hypothesized sitting up a little straighter in her chair when you noticed Hill seemed to be wiping the floor with Coulson. Their game would be finished soon. Hunter put his beer bottle down and studied her to detect which one she supposed.

"You don't think any of that," Hunter told the blonde bluntly crossing his arms as if saying 'I am waiting for you to answer my question'.

"Hill is here," Bobbi replied in an even emotionless tone, "It's big. Its field work and she and Coulson want us in on it."

"If that's the case what do you want Bob?" Hunter asked wanting to have their answer even before anything was discussed by the powers at be.

"I want to hear their proposal to us first," Bobbi told him, "With the right promises and under the right conditions, I may be persuaded to consider it."

"Bloody hell," Hunter told her picking up his bottle, "You would jump back in feet first. And I would be right at your side love."

Mockingbird gave Hunter a quick subtle nod turning her eyes back to the side door of the bar. Maria Hill exited the inside of the bar alone walking in non-hurried steps Bobbi and Hunter's direction.

"Ms. Morse, Mr. Hunter," Maria Hill greeted the ex-Shield agents before sitting down in a seat across from them. "Coulson will be with us after he gets more drinks," Hill explained. "There was a line but there is no reason the three of us can get started." Seeing two nods of agreement, Maria Hill pressed forward. "I want you. I have vetted you both based on your skills and performance in S.H.i.E.L.D." When neither of the pair spoke out, Maria kept going. "Strategic Tactical Active Response" or S.T.A.R." Maria took a breath and leaned forward in her chair putting her forearms on the table. "This is a new initiative that I am spearheading. It's a clandestine espionage tactical field unit that operates as a shadow unit that runs parallel to S.H.I.E.L.D. Parameters of an espionage, law-enforcement and counter terrorism unit is the same but in a smaller, off the grid team that runs out of the public and political eye that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been leashed to. Specific straightforward missions with the small highly specialized field agents and support. This team will run under the radar."

The curiosity Bobbi Morse's curiosity had experienced when Phil Coulson showed up at the beach changed to surprise when Maria Hill mentioned a new team she was establishing. She had a million questions but kept her mouth shut learning early on at Shield that senior agents at Shield frowned on taking questions till they invited queries. Unfortunately, that protocol had never been learned by Hunter.

"Ms. Ex Shield, there is the matter of the renouncing of Shield and the tails Bob and I have experienced off and on since Russia," Lance reached in a bowl of peanuts on the table and cracked one popping it into his mouth. "Hydra, Centipede CIA, FBI, KGB as well as other nepharious sorts. Until recently, they have stuck to us like ticks to a dog. Bob and I are not exactly under the radar anymore. Why us?"

Bobbi internally rolled her eyes and the only pick she saw that Hill did not appreciate his interruption was Hill's blinking of her eyes. It only lasted a second. In a total Un-Shield move, Maria Hill sat back in her seat, took a drink from her b. bottle then turned to address the ex-agent.

"As you so tastefully described, those ticks to a dog hair have waned as of late and that is not by accident Mr. Hunter," Maria Hill told the man crisply. "The president signed a pardon for you and destroyed all traces of the Russian incident a few weeks back. All agencies were told to cease and desist. There has been a shakeup in the leadership in the Russian facility you were caught at. The Prime Minister of Russia was killed in a helicopter crash last week."

"Shocking, such a tragedy," Hunter answered Hill sarcastically. Lance Hunter still had a bad taste in his mouth about the interrogation he and Bobbi had to endure. "No love lost there," he whispered under his breath but it was heard from both Hill and Morse.

"Zip it Hunter and let Hill speak," Bobbi rebuked her partner none too gently. "I for one want to hear what Hill came out here to say to us."

"As I was stating, I want a team under the radar. I am forming a team that does not answer to the Congress, the Council and every other god forsaken country on the planet," Hill told them. "That stating, that does not mean, there will be no checks and balances. While, I am head of the organization, I have recruited a cabinet of sorts of several of the Avengers, two of which are former Shield agents."

"Kicking back at Avenger tower hey?" Hunter interrupted again taking another sip of his beer. "Bet Ol'Fitz would be jealous of all the tech the team will have at its disposal."

"Fitz definitely has a man crush on Stark," Coulson interjected bringing himself into the conversation as he stood beside the empty chair at the table full of career spies both past and present. "He has been pushing me for an introduction since I took over Shield. Problem is the Avengers don't know I am alive." Though he did not say it out loud, he and Maria had talked. Both had decided it was time to change that.

Phil Coulson spoke as he took a seat at the open seat at the table. Pushing a bottle of b over to Maria. The director of Shield studied his former agents trying to get a read on their reaction and interest.

Maria Hill nodded a thank you to Coulson and pressed onwards.

"Morse, on such a small team, a member with a strong versatile skill set made me think of negotiating with you when we greenlighted this new initiative," Hill told Morse looking into Bobbi's "Martial Arts, Physician, Biologist, Linguist, field operative and pilot make you an excellent fit for this new team. Mr. Hunter while you may not have Morse's book smarts, your ability to fight, your decision making skills in fluid situations, your drive, self-confidence make you an equally desirable candidate. I am here to offer both of you positions on the team."

"Why?' Bobbi asked bluntly. "Why us? Why now? You have Shield. You have the Avengers."

Maria Hill opened her mouth to reply but Phil Coulson interjected first. "Can I answer that ma'am?" His calling Hill 'ma'am was not lost on Lance Hunter and Barbara Morse both. Though neither had explained the power dynamic, it was clear that Maria Hill still had a very high position of power in Shield and in organized espionage. The fact that a very highly classified fact had been indirectly been revealed to them was not lost on either Morse or Hunter.

"Granted," Hill answered simply her face stayed neutral revealing nothing just sitting back and taking a long swig of her drink.

"When Agent Romanoff outted Shield and all her secrets, the eyes of the world was forever on the organization and what-ever it was rebuilt was forever in the public's eye. Governments and the general public now have certain expectations and demand a transparency to a degree. The Avengers also operate with more scrutiny and are made to be accountable. In both situations, it has made both groups stronger and uphold the integrity of the values both were built on, but still a more clandestine organization is needed to uphold those basic ideals that Shield was built upon."

"We cannot always protect the nation, keep her safe and the like when I have to jump through hoops with the United States president, the United Nations and the Congress first," Maria Hill took point again looking at Morse and Hunter. "And I am not going to jump hoops with you either Morse or Hunter." Hill leaned forward and gave her famous Ice Bitch Deputy Commander of Shield stare. "Are you in or not? I won't waste anymore of your time and you won't waist mine or MY Director of Shield."

"Shit," Hunter whispered under his breath not accustomed to Maria Hill's methods and "conversations".

"Take it as a compliment," Bobbi leaned over and whispered to him. "She likes you when she talks to you like this."

"Are you Coulson's boss?" Hunter said incredulously. "Not saying a woman can't be the most powerful spy in the world but shit I thought Coulson…"

'Do you really think I would tuck my tail across my ass and run like a baby to Stark Enterprises forsaking Shield and her principles that I had lived, breathed and risked my life for Hunter ?" Hill asked taking a calming breath and another drink of her beer. "Hell no. I was rebuilding Shield from the shadows and added things along the way. Things like Daisy Johnston's team of In-humans. I currently have three legs on the structure that protects this world. S.T.A.R. is the final leg that keeps the other three from wobbling? Supporting from the shadows, doing in the darkness the ops that can't be done in the light of day."

"Shield's Seal Team," Morse said nodding in understanding. "Don't know about you Hunter but I am getting tired of sand getting stuck on my ass. I'm in."

"All that sun leads to skin cancer anyway," Hunter added "If I die, I rather it be in a blaze of glory kicking some Hydra ass."

"You got yourselves a deal," Hunter told Maria Hill reaching over to shake Maria Hill's hand and then Coulson's respectively.

Maria Hill nodded and stood up beer in hand.

"You're with me then Morse, Hunter, let's get your gear. I already took the liberty to have a team pack your things up at your apartment. Your motorcycles are already stowed onboard" Maria Hill issued her first orders to her new agents. "Coulson we will meet you at the rendezvous coordinates in eighteen hours. The four separated as they exited the building

Lance Hunter opened his mouth to protest her intrusion and assumption of their coming onboard prematurely but a hard stare from Bobbi shut him up. He sighed and allowed himself at least the pleasure of staring at Morse and Hill's asses as he followed behind them like a puppy. He was not prepared to suddenly finding himself on the ground after having his legs knocked out from under him. Above him stood a not so pleased Maria Hill.

"What you do in the bedroom Hunter is your business but I catch you starting at my ass or any other woman's outside of it will result in a kick to specifically targeted location that will leave you painfully reminded not to think with your testosterone but your mind." Hill spoke quietly but in a crisp no nonsense tone. She reached out a hand and helped him up "Coulson may have given you free reign for your lack of discipline and pack of professionalism but now you work for ME! We understand each other?" Hill asked knowing that Hunter was testing her authority to establish their dynamics even if the man did not realize it. She got that and had quickly dealt with it.

"Crystal clear," Hunter told her brushing sand off of his pants. "Where did you learn that? Melinda May?" Hunter asked not seriously. His intention with the question was to lighten the mood.

"In fact yes," Hill said pressing a button and a military gray colored large sized aircraft appeared. It lacked the black color and logo of Shield but the type of aircraft was the same as Shield's bus. "She was my S.O." Up the gangway, Hill's jeep and the two motorcycles were parked. The brunette gave the shocked man a smirk and took long strides to enter the air craft and follow Morse in.

Maria Hill crawled into the pilot seat herself and motioned Morse and Hunter to buckle in.

"Welcome to S.T.A.R.," Hill told them lifting off the ground expertly. "Let's get to base. Time is of the essence. We have a rondeaux with an operative at dusk Eastern Standard Time."

.

Hill merely nodded putting on her sunglasses and taking the stick to fly above the clouds. Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter looked at each other in shock still surprised at the quick turn in their circumstance. Each had no regrets however as they left California behind. A new chapter in their lives and career was beginning.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Team

**AN: I am in Shield withdraw so I am posting an update of this story along with my other AOS Story later tonight or tomorrow.** **I really miss Bobbi and Hunter so this story is built around them but what I hope is an equally interesting and enjoyable team. Pease tell me what you think**

 **A request to all my fellow Shield fans. I would appreciate someone PM me with the way to spell helicarrier and Quinnjet if they are spelled wrong.**

 **Thanks to those of you who have read, the reviews and the follows. Your interest and feedback means** **so much. Please review.**

 **keeperofwords**

 **Marvel's Reclaimed Chapter 3**

 **"** **Meeting the Team"**

Barbara Morse looked out the window of the Quin Jet trying to get her bearings. She was extremely curious where this super-secret base even under the radar from Shield. The blonde was also curious what it would be like. Shield had bases in above ground, underground, underwater and if you count the mobile bases like a Heli carrier, in the sky.

Bobbi briefly looked over at Hunter who sat across from her strapped in his seat asleep.

Her ex-husband, who she guessed she was a couple with again, was sound asleep. But that was something Lance Hunter was a master off. He could shut down at a blink of an eye in any weather, day or night, outside, inside. Bobbi could not do that herself. Her mind was always working on something. If it was not a project in the lab or a medical situation for a patient that had her stumped, it was an issue in the field in which she sought to make the most effective, fool-proof plan.

Currently as the Quinn Jet was flying east of the continental United States, Bobbi could not help but wonder what situation had developed that Coulson would come to recruit her to re-enter the role as an espionage agent. The blonde had half a wind to unbuckle herself and go sit with Hill in the co-pilot seat and ask. If it had been Melinda May, Morse would have go talk "shop". But Morse only knew Hill by face and reputation. Her dealings with Shield had mostly come under the umbrella of Victoria Hand or Alberto Gonzales.

Bobbi stretched out her long legs and took in the scenery. It was an unusually sunny clear day all through the continental United States. By her calculation, they had been flying long enough to be entering the Eastern seaboard. The Quinn Jet had made a slight turn south about five minutes ago. A call on the overhead comm broke her musings.

"Morse" the single word was spoken and Bobbi knew she was being summoned. Resisting the urge to poke Lance in the ribs, Bobbi walked to the front of the plane and entered the cockpit.

"Sit" Hill commanded in another single word tipping her head to the other chair designed for the co-pilot. "Buckle In, I have put in the coordinates and the flight pattern is set. You won't need to disengage auto-pilot till you get over the Blue Ridge."

Bobbi quickly put on the spare head set and pulled her sunglasses down from where they had been resting on her head. Mockingbird was not stupid. She knew this was a test. The freekin base must be in a mountain or something and Hill wanted to make sure her recruit could still cut the mustard. Morse was an accomplished pilot and proud of it. True, she had not flown since she was forced to renounce Shield. But hell, it was like riding a bike and it felt "gooooooooooooooddddd"!

Maria Hill was the flicker in Morse's blue eyes and smirked.

"Take us in Morse," Hill said in a softer but still firm voice one eye still watching forward but making sure to keep Morse and her actions in her peripheral vison.

It was beautiful, Bobbi thought to herself as she kept hold of the stick as the plane started its descent. Morse knew the geography of the North American continent to know that they were somewhere in the Blue Ridge Mountain Range. While flying cloaked, the plane flew just above the tops of the tall trees that Morse was sure must be brilliant golds and reds in autumn of the year. Even now, the heat of the summer, the trees were a canopy of fresh lush green carpet that Bobbi had not seen as late living on the West Coast. The plane descended lower into a valley while still on automatic pilot.

"Disengage autopilot and follow the river," Hill told Morse sitting back in the pilot's and opening up her comm on her pilot's headpiece. "Milky Way this is Starchaser. Come in Milky Way," Maria Hill said in a neutral monotone voice waiting for a response.

" ** _This is Milky Way, Starchaser,"_** a voice answered back that caused Bobbi Morse's eyes to widen. Bobbi knew that voice but it couldn't be. That agent was dead and killed in action. Hunter had been on the op and witnessed and had attended her funeral. " _ **Go ahead**_."

"We are ten minutes out Milky way. Engage entry protocol," Hill stated back to base barking orders to those on her team under her.

" ** _Acknowledged, you may proceed when ready_** ,"

"Morse, bring us forward slowly," Hill directed her newest recruit into the hidden state of the art base hidden behind the Blue Ridge Mountain range Waterfall.

Bobbie expertly did as directed lining up the Quinn jet the rushing waters of this mountaintop waterfall and moved the jet forward. Like an elevator, the water pulled back like a shower curtain to let them inside. The blonde kept her blue eyes fixed on parking but inside she was fascinated. Artificial lighting lit up the landing bay which sported a single Quinn jet and larger plane the size of Shield's Mobile bases. The larger base was similar to "The Bus".

 _I bet Hunter slept through the whole thing_ , Bobbi mused parking the Quinn jet where directed by Director Hill.

"Now, lets' wake up sleeping beauty in there," Hill spoke briskly unbuckling herself and standing up to head out of the cockpit, "Good job Morse." Maria acknowledged to a shocked Bobbi Morse. Something told Hill, that Morse was not used to getting positive feedback from superior officers in her career at Shield. But this was not Shield. Hill must do things differently. Hill walked quickly to where Hunter still slept and kicked the bottom of his flip flop with her boot.

"Attention!"

Lance Hunter's eyes shot open and tried to stand up only to have his body jerk against the seat harness.

"Bloody hell," Hunter complained opening his eyes lifting them to stare into the hard glare of Maria Hill. Hill said nothing but her stare said it all.

"Hunter, Morse, with me," Hill spoke briskly while she walked purposely out of the plane and across to the hanger to a seemingly ordinary rock wall. Both Hunter and Morse suspected otherwise and their suspicious where warranted. The brunette placed her hand on a particular unassuming spot and a display panel appeared. Maria Hill put her finger on the touchpad that appeared. Entering a code the director spoke again as an elevator door seemed to magically appear. "I want to introduce you to the rest of the team of S.T.A.R."

Hunter gave Bobbi a look that mirrored her internal mood. This was all happening so fast. Three hours ago, she had been on a California beach surfboard in hand as seagulls flew overhead. Now she was on the East Coast in what she suspected was Tennessee or Virginia literally in a mountain waterfall. Bobbi shrugged her shoulders then tipped her head in Hill's direction. Both newly recruited agents hurried to catch up before the elevator door shut on them.

"We are a small intimate group," Maria explained as the elevator climbed up. "Counting the two of you, we are a group of six with most of us filling dual roles. Five are here currently and we expect the final member of our group hopefully by the time introductions and the briefing is completed..."

Bobbi was impressed when the elevator door opened up. Morse was expecting rock walls and earthen floors. Instead the walls are a dry wall and the floor is laminate that is made to look like wood. There was lighting in the walls, but it lacked the bright industrial feel. In fact, the hall had a feel of a home and not a military facility. What blew Morse away was when Director Hill pressed a button and the interior wall descended and a long window pane appeared with the rushing of the waterfall right behind it. If the glass had not been soundproof, you would not have been able to hear room itself was surreal. The cutting edge state of the art tech and computer systems and long table and chairs were unimpressive when compared against the view behind the glass.

"This is our War Room," Hill explained stopping and motioning Morse and Hunter forward

"Oh my GOD," Lance Hunter erupted walking in the room and ignoring the occupant who had stood to greet the trio. "And I thought having a base in a mountain was amazing enough. Hill, you are a bloody show off. Every freekin base, helicarrier and the like are boring. Who designed this Tony Stark? I can't wait to see the bedrooms."

"Yes," Maria said simply ushering the room's occupant over to them and ignoring the bedroom comment, "And now lets introduce you to your new team."

A tall Native American man with jet black shoulder length hair dressed in black jeans, boots and a black t shirt stood up from his seat at the table. "Agent Morse and Agent Hunter, this is Agent Bluefeather. He is our technical engineer, mechanic and has another skill we can go into detail later about."

"Colton Bluefeather," the tall man spoke first introducing himself and extending his hand in greeting. "You can call me Colt,"

"Barbara Morse," Bobbi grasped her hand in his giving him a firm handshake before letting go to give Hunter his turn. "You can call me Bobbi."

"The name is Lance Hunter mate," Hunter gave Bluefeather a quick single shake before dropping his hand. "Where you from?" Lance asked with nosey curiosity

"From around here originally, but grew up out west," Bluefeather seeming used to being asked that particular question, "I am part of the Cherokee nation and my people hunted and lived all in these mountains."

"I'm from across the pond," Hunter replied back, "Bob there is a California girl."

"Where's Hartley?" Hill asked sitting at a conference table and inviting the other people in the group to do likewise.

"Here ma'am," Isabelle Hartley walked in the room knowing her presence would come as a shock to both Hunter and Morse. The light brown haired woman was glad Hunter especially was sitting down. She had kept tabs on Hunter through Hill. She knew that he had a hard time with her death in the field when they both joined Coulson's op.

Lance literally fell into his seat and blinked his eyes. Lance Hunter could not believe what he was seeing. Just as stunned, Bobbi stepped forward and stepped into a hug with her good friend. Morse knew there was a story here but if Coulson could come back from the dead, Mockingbird figured that Shield could resurrect anybody.

 _This is not real. She is dead. Maybe I am dreaming up on the life guard station chair and I will wake up and go drink a beer in her honor back at the beach bar_ , Hunter thought to himself. Hunter could hear Bobbi talking but he tuned everything out as his thoughts ran wild.

"I finally made you speechless," Isabelle quipped falling into the seat beside Hunter and sitting down. "And no I am not a clone and if you touch me to find out I will kick your ass" Hartley told her friend trying to lighten the mood and push Hunter out of his shock. "Ma'am, if we have a moment I can share the cliff note version."

"Of course, I fear if we don't Hunter won't pay attention to anything else I say," Maria spoke it utter seriousness but the twinkle in her eye made both Hunter and Morse wonder if she was teasing Hunter just a bit. "But first introductions, Isabelle Hartley, field agent, handler and communications."

"After I died in the car wreck, they put me in a body bag and into a Shield ambulance," Hartley explained fingering the knife at her waist absently. "In the ambulance, I underwent terrigenisis. The people who helped me afterwards speculated it was a result of me grabbing hold of the Terrigen crystal. It was slowed by Hunter cutting my hand off." Izzy speculated, "But the process was initiated. But long story short, I survived and was changed. But definitely for the better."

"So what's your new trick?" Hunter asked a smile finally gracing his face again. "I see you are sporting a new hand? Did you grow it during your resurrection?"

"Terrigenesis Hunter," Bobbi spoke up rolling her eyes. "And if you stop interrupting Izzy she can tell us," she softly rebuked her partner.

"You remember that cult show Xena?" Hartley continued pulling out her phone and tapping a button pulling a picture up of Xena the Warrior Princess and holding it up to show Morse and Hunter.

"Hell yeah, you know those amazon weapons were hard to come by on Ebay," Bobbi remembered as her inspiration in getting into the martial arts. "Working out with the staff, the staves and chobos cleared my head when I was working on my double doctorate degrees in medical and biochemistry."

"Well, I am Xena," Izzy explained with her voice have a detection of shyness. "I have super strength, and reflexes beyond what is humanly for a human male much less a female. Also yes, when I transformed, I had a new hand and wrist."

"I can't wait to see you kick May's ass," Hunter remarked his imagination picturing the sparring match. "Shit, she does not know you are alive does she? Does she?" Hunter looked up at Hartley then over to Hill who merely sighed. "Who does Izzy? The Avengers? Stark, Hill mentioned Stark? Have you sparred with the Avengers? Romanoff? Have you kicked Black Widow's ass?

"Nobody kicks my ass," a silky slightly Russian voice of a medium length redhead spoke from the door. The last member of S.T.A.R has arrived to base and her name was Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow.


End file.
